


An Oncoming Storm

by Azurehue22



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Black Prince - Freeform, M/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurehue22/pseuds/Azurehue22
Summary: A Shadows Rising fic, detailing what two characters do to find out current information after a long while spent in ignorance. Rated M for fluffy smut and cute Wrathion ears.
Relationships: Wrathion X Male OC, WrathionxOC - Relationship, wrathion - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	An Oncoming Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate AO3 and the fact is doesn't see tab as an actual fucking thing. I'm sorry its such a cluster, but it can't be helped. They remove all my documents formatting in favor of HTML which I don't know a lick of. (And believe me, I've tried to learn. It doesn't stick.)

A low rumble permeated the caverns walls, and Kale roused from his slumber. He had been given a task by someone dear to him, and now that he had finished it, he found himself unamused by what he had seen. He leaned up on his elbows, listening to the low drumbeats of thunder, until another sound met his ears. Footsteps.

  
  
Familiar footsteps. He couldn’t help himself; he smiled. It had been a week since he’d seen Wrathion, who had flown off on an adventure to procure information about the current situation. The two of them had been cut off from the world’s news for months.  
  
It had been bliss.

Ignorance didn’t suit Wrathion, who had asked him, quite kindly, to use his pathways in the shadows to listen in on conversation. Kale asked what he would do in the meantime, and Wrathion had simply smirked in response.

Kale didn’t move as Wrathion entered the sleeping chamber. He looked at Kale’s prone form, a smirk twitching his lips, before he grinned and fell beside him. He kissed his chest, his neck, curled up beside him. Kale wrapped his arms around his tiny form, holding him tight.  
“You have news for me?” The dragon asked, his voice a low purr.  
“Is that anyway to greet me after a week apart?” Kale teased. He ran his hands through thick, curled hair, finding a small, pointed ear. He stroked them absently, as Wrathion shuddered in pleasure.  
“The kisses were part of the greeting.” Wrathion batted his hand away, impatient. Kale chuckled.  
“Alright, my love. I have news. Though, I’m not sure you will like what I have to say.” Wrathion turned to him. Wrapped tight in his arms, his eyes found Kale’s. Not even an inch away, those glowing red eyes told him that Wrathion had also heard what was going on.  
“You know.”  
“I have agents, Kale.”  
“Ah yes. The Blacktalon agents that bend to your every whim.”  
“I am a Prince.” Wrathion remarked, his tone self-satisfied and very opposite of the word humble. Kale rolled his eyes.  
“Then why did you ask me to walk the pathways?” Wrathion didn’t respond at first. He took one of Kale’s hands, holding it up against the faint light from the caves entrance. Examining it for fel, was he?  
“It is always prudent to have many sources. I have my side. I would like to hear yours.” Kale couldn’t fault him for this. He pulled his hand from Wrathion’s grasp.  
  
“The Alliance is crumbling. The Horde is in disarray. There are…plots.” Kale twisted his face to remember.  
“The Night Elves are refusing any and all correspondence with their once allies.” Wrathion nodded. He’d heard that.  
“They, that is, the Horde and Alliance, are both hunting Sylvanas and her loyal lapdogs.” Wrathion had heard that, too.  
“And there is a plot, buried deep, to murder the Loa of Death. Bwomsandi. By who, I do not know, but it seems to be one of the Banshee Queens tricks.” Wrathion turned to him in alarm. He hadn’t heard that.  
“That is not something I had found out.” He clarified. His expression was pointed, asking Kale wordlessly to carry on. Kale did so.  
“You have to understand, Wrathion. The pathways tell me snatches of conversation. It’s up to me to piece them together. I don’t have much more than that.” Wrathion cocked his head ever so slightly.  
“I know Alleria and Turalyon were tasked with finding Sylvanas.”  
“Alleria Windrunner? Do tell me what you think of her. I haven’t the pleasure of meeting her.” Kale gave Wrathion a knowing smirk.   
“Want to expand your repertoire of void touched mortals, do you?” The dragon gave him a shrug, and a smirk. Kale pulled him close, kissing him lightly on the lips. Wrathion pushed into the kiss. This was bliss. The two of them together, working towards a common goal. Or just…laying together. Having reached middle age, Kale was more than willing to spend all day lazing in the sun.   
  
Wrathion pulled away.  
“No. I merely find her fascinating. Her marriage, her struggles. Her decisions…” He trailed off.  
“She is frustrating to deal with. She all but ambushed me after my cleansing of Lordearon.” Kale shook himself at the memory. It had been trying, agonizing, even. The subtle manipulation of a minor Void Lord. He had, somehow, convinced it to take the corruption and blight away from the Capital City. Afterwards, he had found himself weak. Months of meditation, of sacrifice, of zero rest, food and drink. Alleria had pounced, her excitement tangible.   
  
Wrathion continued, unaware of Kale’s reminiscing.   
“I understand Alleria. Turalyon? Tasked with hunting down a famed huntress, ranger, and someone in league with dark forces beyond our comprehension?” He let out a hollow laugh.   
“So you admit you have no idea what powers her?”  
“I am not beneath admitting my faults.” Kale’s turn to laugh. Wrathion looked at him with disdain.  
“Oh, my dear Prince. You have come so far! I am proud of you.” A light punch to the shoulder, and Wrathion turned, kissing his neck.  
  
“Anything else?” Kale felt a hunger grow inside him. His desire for Wrathion’s body hadn’t lessened in the many months they had been together. In fact, it had only grown.  
“I’d like to spend some time together. If you’re willing.” Wrathion was more than willing. He pressed his forehead to Kale’s, a grin creeping across his face.  
“Only if you tell me more.” Kale sighed.  
“What else do you need, my love? I have told you everything I know.”  
“I need snippets of conversation, anything you remember. What of Stormwind? What of SI:7? They are the only intelligence organization on Azeroth working at the moment. I need answers to questions I haven’t even asked.” Wrathion snapped. Kale reached up, his hand brushing his chin.  
“Little whelpling. I can tell you…something.” He managed, dredging up memories of what he had heard. Dead agents. A crypt. It had been so blinding; he had crossed the threshold of where the void couldn’t permeate. A church, then.  
Wrathion gave him a look before his eyes trailed down. Kale cocked his head.  
“Take off your pants, then. Tell me what you’ve heard.”  
“Oh? You plan to service me?” Kale grinned, hastily removing his trousers. Wrathion fell between his legs, kissing his thighs.   
“Oh, don’t be like that. I have been known to service you from time to time.”   
“Oh, it’s rare, my Prince. Not something I take lightly.” He grinned, feeling lips wrap around him. A warm, wet comfortable grip. Made all the more beautiful and pleasurable with someone so stunning. A few moments passed, Kale’s head arched back, before he remembered he was supposed to be talking. This was a challenge, wasn’t it? Focus on something else, not the gorgeous man with his lips wrapped around his cock.  
  
“I…” He managed, biting his lip.  
“Dead agents. SI:7 agents, slaughtered by stripped Zandalari arrows.” Wrathion sputtered, pulling free. His hand replaced his mouth, giving Kale easy, tantalizing strokes.  
“Explain.”  
“I…just…did!” Kale wanted to scream.  
“Oh, really? That is all you heard?” Wrathion teased, squeezing the tip. Kale bit down hard on his lip. Pain cleared his mind.

“Was a trap. I…remember…not being able to get close. The light was to prominent in that area.”  
“Alright. Continue.”  
“A chase. Anger. Confusion. Self-Hatred. The void works in emotions.” Wrathion resumed pleasuring with his mouth. Kale struggled to stay focused.  
“I remember…” Images shot across his mind in a feverish array of color. People he’d never spoken too, only seen, or heard of.   
“The plot to kill Bwomsandi. It is spearheaded by Blightcaller and the corrupted Warden, Sira.” He looked down at Wrathion, who raised his eyebrows. A silent gesture asking him to continue.  
“The Horde is confused. Unsure. They speak to the Princess, only to be shot down with calls for Proudmoore blood. They are the definition of the word incompetent and know it to be so.” That was all he had. All he remembered. He slumped backwards. Wrathion seemed to know he’d been spent for information, and slid up, using his hands as he kissed Kale’s neck, cheeks, and lips.  
“Thank you, my love.” He whispered. Kale gave him a grunt in return. Wrathion knew exactly how to get him off. Firm, easy strokes, slowly building up the pace before he focused entirely on the tip.   
“Do you wish to hear what I’ve heard?”  
“I…imagine it’s a bit less then what I’ve found.”  
“Oh? You do a disservice to my agents. They are, after all, the best.” Kale sighed, watching Wrathion work at him, feeling his breath come in pants and his hips buckle.  
“Focus on what you’re doing.” Wrathion tutted his disapproval but continued.  
“I can easily do both.”  
“Oh, I know you can. But I cannot give you my full attention. Focus.” Wrathion chuckled, kissing him deep. Kale drank him in, reveling in his lips and the pleasure rocking him to the core. With a low grown, he came. It dribbled down his shaft, oozing onto the bedsheets.   
  
“Oh, look. You’ve made a mess. In front of a Prince, no less. You’d best clean it-.” Wrathion ducked the blow coming for his head. Grinning, he turned back. Kale panted, still recovering from his orgasm.  
“Was it good?”   
“Very.” The dragon stood up, and held a hand out to Kale, who grasped it.   
“I think I’ll tell you my side of the story over a meal. What say you?” Kale happened to like that idea. Hitching up his trousers, he followed Wrathion out of the cavern and into the oncoming storm.


End file.
